Weegee Street Racing
Weegee Street Racing is a upcoming interactive racing arcade video game in development by Owli Powli and is based on the Weegee Street Racing Logo Concept Logo of the Weegee Street Racing game real events of Streetgee Racing HtraE. Unlike other Weegee games, the game majorly centers on Olie Polie, Pollie Polie, Owli and a Weegee Clone who is the default character of the game, while the game focuses on Weegee and other Weegees minorly. The game is ported for the PC and ported for the Xbox One and PS4 (in future release dates). The game is planned to be built with the Angel Game Engine that Angel Studios used to build Midnight Club: Street Racing. The game also has features taken from Midnight Club: Street Racing and beta versions of Midnight Club: Street Racing. It is similar to Super Malleo Kart, but only has more freedom. Weegee Street Racing allows players to interact more in the environment than Midnight Club: Street Racing and Midtown Madness 2 such as following a hookman that you want to race, get chased by police during Roam mode, find auroas in secret areas unlocking bonus vehicles and more. CitiesEditWeeghattanWeeghattan PlusLondeegeeLos AngeleegeeParisgeeTokyeegeeLos Angeleegee PlusLevelsEdit1. Tutorial Level name cornfirmed 2. Taxi Pick-Up Objectives:Deliver passengers to drop offsPrevent Police from damaging/slowing down your vehicleSettingsWaypoints plus goal: 6 points totalOpponents: NoneLevel environment: Dawn; Clear; Low Traffic; Low Pedestrians; PoliceLevel(s) unlocked:Time Limit: 6:00City: Weeghattan3. The Offering Objectives: Follow/Pursue Pollie PolieSettingsPrimary Opponent: Pollie driving CocotteLevel environment:Vehicle(s) unlocked:CharactersEditPlayableEditWeegee Clone: The Weegee Clone is the player's starter character, the clone is either male or female.Malleo Clone: The Malleo Clone is the player's second starter character.Olie Polie: Olie Polie can be unlocked if you defeated him least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Pollie Polie: Pollie Polie can be unlocked if you defeated her least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Eubie: Eubie can be unlocked if you defeated him least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Wayne: Wayne can be unlocked if you defeated him least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Twinkle: Twinkle can be unlocked if you defeated her least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Kip: Kip can be unlocked if you defeated him in a series of city club ace events from Career Mode.Juani: Juani can be unlocked if you defeated her least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Wiki: Wiki can be unlocked if you defeated her least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Tini: Tini can be unlocked if you defeated her least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Pookie: Pookie can be unlocked if you defeated Kip at least once in a Head to Head Race from Career Mode.Owli: Owli can be unlocked if you beat all of Owli's 5 main rivals (Olie, Pollie, Billy, Screwy and Stephanie) at least three times in Waypoint Races from Career Mode.Beelee:Samaweegee:Game ModesEditCruise Roam Capture the Flag Team Capture the Flag Head to Head Waypoint Custom Race Circuit Tag SoundtrackEditGroove LA ChordRead Only MemoryThe BeginningStrings of LifeIconMidnight Club Track 1Midnight Club Track 2Midnight Club Track 3Midnight Club Track 4Midnight Club Track 5SkylinerImaginationSoundwallOriginal SinKaleidoscopeSongs from MCII (Midnight Club II)VersionsEdit1.00EditFirst release of the gameNPC Traffic Vehicles from Midnight Club: Street Racing are playable.Expanded the Career Mode Further at the remake version to make it more interesting which is adding more racers and races.Split Screen allows up to 4 human opponents (exclusive to Xbox One) and 16 players in Netplay.Features taken from Midnight Club: Street Racing and a few features from Sky Gees to make the game more arcade like game.Date Releases: Unknown 2017 date (PC) Plot EditA group of urban street racers known as the Weegee Street Racers race for pride, victory, glory and popularity in customized cars, motocycles and other various vehicles. As the default characters which is a Weegee Clone and a Malleo Clone who's job as a cabbie driver, the player learns about the street racing club and decides to join. The player begins in his/her unmodified and full stock taxi along with the 2 default characters which is a Weegee Clone and a Malleo Clone. Through a series of races during their career, the player wins faster, sleek and modified vehicles and will unlock new characters until you beat the aces in the cities and dethrone him/her to become a city club ace. Development (True Wikia Story) EditIn 2011 before Owli joined Weegeepedia and before Weegeepedia was made, he was planning to make Weegee Street Racing which was initially Midnight Club Street Racing: Remake Edition which was planned to be the first Midnight Club fangame, he used notepad and added screenshots of Midnight Club: Street Racing gameplay to help him think for some ideas, he didn't knew game engines that much, he originally wanted to add the remake edition to the Xbox 360 but he scrapped that idea later, he made a book of the remake and wanted to add Crash Time 1, 2 and 3 vehicles to the game, he later scrapped that idea too, later he cancelled the project because he didn't knew game engines and went back to his life. 3 years later, he restarted the Weegee Street Racing project and sent a letter to Rockstar San Diego (formely Angel Studios) that he is planning the game, he thought of some ideas like net play and other features, he thought about bug fixing the game and adding new racers and vehicles so he did that idea, he was originally about to release Weegee Street Racing to the public in 2014 but he took so many attempts to send the letter to Rockstar San Diego. Owli will start doing the developing of the game, this time he has found the address to send the letter to Rockstar San Diego to get the equipment from Rockstar San Diego, for some months later he gave up waiting for them and tries and find a game modding tool from someone else and Peanuteegee aka Eubie found the ISO of MCSR at the 19th Feburary and extracted the files using the MagicISO app at the 23rd Feburary, he got a little help from wikia user Sajmon14pl before Owli had extracted and found the ISO files of MCSR, after some days later he said it was a joke, so Owli tries and find a game modding tool himself, he made the concept art of the MCSR RE vehicles, he later opened the cars.dta file containing the geometry and textures of the cars using WINZIP, sometime later he tries to find a modding tool, Sadly, he had hard time looking for it, so in March 21th he sends a message to Sajmon to get help and tips to find a modding too, sometime later he halted the development for 3 months and after 3 months later in June he got back to develop Weegee Street Racing, but he gave up the project and exchanged the project for the Sky Gees project when Owli had started beginning the project in May 26th 2015. In 6th March 2016, Owli restarted the project again and changed the name from Midnight Club: Street Racing Remake Edition to Weegee Street Racing and changed the storyline and characters to focus on Olie, Pollie, Owli and a Weegee Clone. The concept for Weegee Street Racing is to be a remade version of Midnight Club: Street Racing which includes the Midnight Club Street Racing Characters and a expanded storyline of MCSR which was linear, but was scrapped after Owli restarted the game project since he found that the game's name would had been a rip-off and the gameplay would had been too crude.